


A Galra Groundhog Day Art

by Kitsune1818



Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Galra Big Bang, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: For the Galra BigBang 2019 on tumblr.
Relationships: Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Galra Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThaceMun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaceMun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Galra Groundhog Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395546) by [ThaceMun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaceMun/pseuds/ThaceMun). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:
> 
> Tumblr@Kitsune1818  
> Twitter@Kitsune18181  
> Instagram@Kitsune18188


End file.
